It's Not What It Looks Like
by B-Man33
Summary: They say don't judge a book by it's cover. Well don't judge what your eye's see until you get all the facts straight.


**IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**

**By B-Man33**

Winter is such a magical and mystical time of year. The snow falling makes the outside world look like an amazing painting. The way that the sunshine glistens off the snow like a trillion little diamonds. Christmas was in the air in France and it was especially alive on the Kadic campus. Both the children and the faculty had been hard at work decorating the campus the make it look like a Christmas wonderland. Mr. Delmas of course put his "charming" daughter Sissi in charge of the student decorating committee, to the great annoyance of every member of the student body, but even through all the painful nagging of Sissi they all had to hand it to her that she knew what she was doing. The campus was turned into an amazing Christmas village. There had to have been over 500,000 lights around the campus, at least 50 christmas tree's set up at various spots around the campus, inflatable reindeer and elves everywhere, a real authentic red sleigh set in the middle of campus around an enourmous Christmas tree that could have been the size of the one in Rockefeller Center. No body could figure out how the school was able to afford all these extravagant decorations but no one really seemed to care because the decorations looked amazing.

This was going to be a truly special Christmas. This would be the first Christmas since the fall of Xana. Life had been so calm for the Lyoko warriors that they found it at time to be really dull. For Aelita she was truly not used to not having Xana in her life, but ever since his defeat she seemed even more cheerful and happy then before.

There was still one issue thought with Aelita, and no it was not an issue that involved Xana. It was in fact an issue that involved Jeremy, her and the words boyfriend and girlfriend. Every person on the Kadic campus, both students and teachers, knew that Jeremy and Aelita were crazy in love with eachother. A few times their relationship has been brought up when they are both together but they usually just shrug it off or change the subject. They could occasionally disscuss their relationship when the other was not around but most people could just tell from their everyday interaction and their playful banter with eachother that they were truly ment to be. Or….

"Seriously Odd you have to get over Emily" said Yumi.

"You don't understand she was the one, the one girl for Odd Della Robbia" responded Odd.

"Ya man that's what you said two years ago when you first dated her for like a week. Seriously just over her" said Ulrich as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Maybe you should just get over Yumi" mumbled Odd under his breath.

"What was that?" said Ulrich and Yumi at the same time.

"Nothing" said Odd with a smile.

Jeremy then started to look around the lunchroom.

"What's up?" asked Ulrich.

"Have you guys seen Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"Umm I think I saw her in the courtyard next to the woods. Why what's up?" said Odd.

"Nothing. Just wondering" said Jeremy softly.

"So are you going to wimp out again?" said Yumi.

"Hey" snapped Jeremy.

"Seriously Jeremy you have to tell her. If you don't make a move on Aelita I will and you know I will" said Odd playfully.

"Odd's right man just tell her" said Ulrich.

"Ya your one to talk" responded Jeremy which made Ulrich blush a little.

Jeremy then just sat there in deep thought for about a minute while all his friends stared at him. Then he slowly stood up from the table.

"Yo I'll see you guys later" said Jeremy in a soft but firm tone. He turned around and swiftly made his way out of the lunchroom. The three remaining Lyoko Warriors all looked at the door, then at each other.

"I am not going to pussy out this time. I am not going to pussy out this time. I am not going to pussy out this time. I AM NOT GOING TO PUSSY OUT THIS TIME" Jeremy was yelling to himself in his mind as he made his way across the campus to the courtyard. He knew this was going to be it. This was going to be the day he finally mans up and tells Aelita. This was it. He turned the last corner, had finally reached the courtyard and…

There before him was Aelita in a loving embrace with Mark Folazo as they shared what looked to be a very passionate kiss. The two held eachother for several more seconds and when their lips broke contact they looked at eachother with very loving gazes, that was until Aelita glanced behind Mark and saw Jeremy standing there with a face that was an incredible mix of sadness, shock, horror and anger all at once. Jeremy did not say a word, he simply turn around and ran back the way he came.

"Oh shit I have to go." said Aelita as she took off after Jeremy. As she ran off two boys stepped out of some nearby bushes, one holding a video camera and the other holding a boom stick.

"Aelita where are you going, we still have to get this scene from more angles" said the boy with the camera.

Jeremy just ran across the campus as fast as he could he did not even care if anybody saw him crying which was a good thing because he was doing a lot of crying at the moment. He did not even notice when he ran right past his friends, almost knocking in Ulrich.

"Hey Jeremy" yelled Ulrich.

He did not respond, he simply kept running towards the dorms.

"Was he crying?" asked Odd.

"Ya he was" responded Ulrich.

The three friends all looked at eachother very confused when Aelita suddenly ran up to them.

"Where did he go?" asked Aelita as she tried to catch her breath.

"Jeremy? I'm pretty sure he is heading towards the dorms. He was crying too, Aelita whats up with him" said Yumi.

"He just saw me kissing Mark Folazo" responded Aelita, still trying to catch her breath.

"And you were kissing Mark Folazo becauseeeee?" asked Odd.

"It was not a real kiss it was a stage kiss. We were filming a short film for our media studies class and once of the scene's requires me and Mark to kiss and Jeremy just had to come to the courtyard during that scene.

"Wow talk about the worst possible moment" said Ulrich.

"Shut up Ulrich" snapped Aelita.

"Hey I'm just saying" said Ulrich.

Yumi put her hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Hey just go talk to him. Only you can talk to him right now" said Yumi in a soft caring tone.

Aelita looked into her eyes. She then nodded and darted off towards the dorm.

"So what do u think will happen now?" asked Odd.

The three friends all just stared at each other with curiosity on their faces.

Aelita did not knock on Jeremy's door right away. She simply leaned her head against it with her fist raised against the door. She was debating in her head whether or not this is actually a good idea. She kept thinking that she might only make things worse and then she might never have a shot with Jeremy, but her heart finally outmatched her brain and forced her fist to knock on the door.

"Come in" said an obviously sad voice.

Aelita slowly made her inside and shut the door behind her. Jeremy was slumped over his computer, a sight she had seen him in many, many times in the past during the war on Xana. She could hear him sobbing into his arms. He did not even look behind him to see who had come into his room. Aelita did not say anything at first, she just took the chair in the corner and moved it directly behind Jeremy where she took seat.

"Jeremy" said Aelita.

She saw him slightly raise his head, but he still did not turn around.

"Jeremy I swear on my life that what you saw was nothing" said Aelita.

He finally lifted his head and turned to look at her. His eyes were bright red with sadness.

"No Aelita it was exactly what it looked like. It was you kissing that stupid fucking Mark Folazo. Am I wrong?" said Jeremy.

"No" said Aelita.

"Exactly so maybe you should just go!" said Jeremy

Aelita felt her heart getting heavier and tears start swelling up in her eyes.

"Please Jeremy I am telling the truth. Yes I was kissing him but it was for a reason" said Aelita.

"What fantastic reason did you have for this?" snapped Jeremy.

"We were shooting a movie for our media class" said Aelita.

Jeremy just stared at her for a moment.

"Wait what?" he responded.

"Me, Mark, Finn Baker and Dustin Darloox are shooting a short film for class. Mr. Roberts assigned each group a different genre and we got romance so we had to write a scene involving me and Mark kissing" said Aelita.

Once again Jeremy did not say anything for a few moments, he just simply starred at the floor.

"You were just shooting a movie. Goddamnit how could I be so stupid again?" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy" said Aelita in a sad tone.

Jeremy just sat there holding his head and chastising himself.

"Why do I always just jump to conslusions so quickly? Damnit how many times am I going to look like a total moron in front of you. Jesus Christ you must think I'm the most pathetic kid in school…"said Jeremy until he was cut off by two hands gripping his shoulders.

He raised his head up only to have Aelita wrap her arms around his neck and pull him forward as she firmly planted her lips onto his. Jeremy could not focus, his brain was going a million miles per hour. Every terrible feeling that he had flooding his body a few minutes ago was completely gone and now replaced by unbelievable bliss. Without breaking the kiss Aelita got up from her chair and took a seat on Jeremy's lap, wrapping her legs around the back of his legs. He responded by snaking his arms around her and pulling her closer, deeping the kiss. The two staying in this embrace for probably 15 minutes until they finally broke apart. The two stared into eachothers eyes, like they were both looking at eachother for the very first time.

"Aelita I love you. I have loved you since the day I first layed eyes on your beautiful face" said Jeremy.

"I have loved you since that moment also. You saved my life Jeremy and now I want to spend the rest of it with you" said Aelita.

The two smiled at eachother, then Jeremy tilted his head down and rested it on Aelita's chest, never loosing up on his tight embrace. Aelita rested her cheek on top of Jeremy's golden blonde hair and gently started rubbing his back. The two sat there together for who know's how long after that. To them time did not matter, when you find someone you love it never does.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have never written three fanfictions within one week. This feel's fucking amazing. Maybe I might get to four. Probably not but I will defiantly be posting another one soon so I can hit 20 stories. HOLLA. **


End file.
